Communication
by tked
Summary: Future fic! Femmeslash CS!


Title: Communication 1/1

Author: tked

Rating: K

Spoilers: NONE

Archive: Just ask please.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: To all the fanfic writer's! My way of saying thank you!

This fic started as one thing, but I kind of took a different direction then I wanted. Oh well! I'm still new to fic writing so be gentle please. I am very open to constructive criticism, so lay it on me. (That sounded more sexual that I thought it would. Oh well!) On with the fic!

"Are you coming to bed?" Catherine asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay up and watch the rest of this documentary." Sara said, without even looking away from the screen.

Catherine just stared at Sara, with a frown on her face. 'What the hell is going on? She never wants to go to bed at the same time as me anymore!'

Sara turned her head to see Catherine still standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Night, Cat."

"Good night, Sara." Catherine said, as she turned and headed up the stairs.

When the documentary was over, Sara clicked off the television and looked at the photo album on the coffee table. She picked it up and started to flip through it. She stopped at the picture of Lindsay's high school graduation. 'Valedictorian and so excited because she got into Harvard, I was so proud of her that day.' Sara smiled as she continued to look through the pictures. She came to the end of the album, one last page blank. She frowned as she looked at the blank page. 'If only…'

Catherine tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't figure out why Sara wouldn't come to bed with her. They had been together for almost 10 years and everything seemed to be great in their life. Their daughter had graduated high school as Valedictorian, went to Harvard and was training to become a CSI. As Catherine continued to toss and turn, she thought over the last 10 years with Sara. They loved as passionately as they had fought; though the fighting was less and less every day. Over the past few months, Sara seemed to withdraw and Catherine could not figure out why. Catherine decided that she couldn't stand the uncertainty anymore and threw off the covers and went down the stairs. She stopped just behind Sara and tried to see what she was looking at. 'Why is she looking at a blank page of the photo album?' She came around the couch and saw a tear slide down Sara's cheek.

Sara stared at the page and didn't even hear Catherine behind her.

"Sara? What's wrong baby?" Catherine asked, as she sat beside her.

Sara was pulled out of her thoughts when Catherine called her name.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. I thought you went to bed?" She said, as she wiped the tear off her face.

"I couldn't sleep without you there. Why are you crying?" Catherine said, as she pulled Sara's hand into her lap.

"I'm not crying Cat. I was just looking through the photo album."

"Sara, tell me what's wrong. Your sitting her staring at a blank page in the photo album with tears in your eyes."

"Cat, nothing's wrong! Let's just go to bed." Sara said, as she closed the album and stood up.

Catherine held onto her hand and gently pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Sara, something is going on! You have been withdrawing from me more and more everyday. Have I done something wrong?" Catherine pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

"No! God, no. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was pulling away from you." Sara said, as she pulled her into her arms.

Catherine melted into her and clung onto Sara with everything she had. Sara felt bad and continued to hold her. After a few moments, Catherine pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Catherine pleaded.

Sara looked away and Catherine thought that she was going to deny it again, but Sara looked her in the eye and started to explain.

"I have loved you from the moment I met you. I walked into the lab and saw you sitting there, looking so beautiful and I thought I was going to pass out. Since that first moment, I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. It took us a few years and a lot of fights but we finally got together and it's been the best years of my life." Sara stopped to take a breath and thought about how she wanted to explain it.

Catherine was kind of worried when she stopped there, but knew she wouldn't interrupt. She knew that Sara was trying to get her thoughts in order before saying them out loud. Many a fights happened because Catherine wanted an answer before Sara could think about it, and she wasn't going to make that mistake today. She just rubbed Sara's arms and waited for her to continue.

"We have spent 10 years raising the best kid ever and I have loved her like she was my own. She reminds me of you more and more everyday." Sara stopped again and thought about the amazing young woman that Lindsay is.

"Lindsay reminds me of you too. She wanted to be like you so much, that she went to Harvard, just to follow in your footsteps. Our daughter idolizes you." Catherine said, with a smirk.

Sara immediately smiled, but the smile faded as she thought about what was bothering her. Catherine pulled her close and whispered into her ear.

"Tell me."

"It's kind of stupid, baby." Sara blushed and ducked her head.

"Nothing you say, will ever be stupid to me." Catherine said, as she smiled at the blush.

Sara leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too. Now for the love of god, tell me what's wrong!" Catherine said, as she snuggled into her even more.

"Ok." Sara said, as she held onto her tight and closed her eyes.

"I know that you told me from the start that you didn't want it and I thought I was fine with your decision until a few months ago." Sara said, in a rush.

"What are you talking about, baby?" Catherine said, as she pulled back to look in her eyes.

"When we went to Grissom's wedding last October, I realized that I wanted that too." Sara said, with her eyes downcast.

Catherine stared at her for a few moments, with her mouth opened wide.

"I know you said a long time ago that you didn't want to get married again, because of what happened with Eddie and I thought I was okay with that. But as we got older and watched everyone get married, I kind of wanted that with you." Sara said, slightly shaking.

Catherine snapped out of her stupor and pulled Sara into a passionate kiss.

As they pulled apart, Sara was at a loss for words. The kiss made her speechless, not that that was anything new.

"SARA! You have been holding this from me for months! MONTHS! If this were something that you wanted, then why would you not tell me! Catherine asked, a little bit peeved off.

"Uh… Cat, I knew that your marriage to Eddie was…" Sara started to say, but was cut off with Catherine's hand over her mouth.

"Sara, that was year's ago! If I knew that this was something that you wanted, then we would have been married a long time ago. Catherine said, with a huge smile on her face.

"But…But… you said that you didn't want to get married again." Sara said, a little dumbstruck.

"Sara, I said that when we first started going out. It has been almost 10 year's since then. You never mentioned that you wanted to, so I figured it wasn't something you wanted." Catherine said, incredulously.

"Oh my god! Hold on a minute." Sara said, as she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Catherine sat there waiting for Sara, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. She turned as Sara came trampling down the stairs and stopped at her feet.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Catherine asked her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sara said, as she bent down on one knee, with a diamond ring in her hand.

"Sara…" Catherine started, but was cut off by the other woman.

"Hold on, baby. Let me say this. Catherine Willows, I have loved you from the moment I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me? Sara said, in a gentle tone.

"God, yes! YES! I love you so much, Sara." Catherine said, as she launched herself into Sara's arms.

Sara laughed and kissed Catherine with everything in her. She pulled back and placed the ring on Catherine's finger. Catherine pulled back and looked at the ring.

"This is so beautiful, baby. How long have you had this?"

"About 10 year's." Sara said, with a smirk.

"10 year's?" Catherine sputtered out.

"I bought it after our first date." Sara chuckled.

"First date? You've had this for that long?" Catherine said, completely flabbergasted.

"I told I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you when I first met you." Sara smirked.

"Wow! We have to call everyone. Lindsay, the guys, my sister and…" Catherine started to ramble off the names but Sara pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

"We can call them tomorrow, because now it's time to take my fiancée to bed." Sara said with lust-laden eyes.

"I SO like the sound of that!" Catherine said, as she stood up and ran up the stairs. Sara smiled and ran after her.

The End

A.N. I might write a wedding scene to this. Not sure yet! Let me know what you think!


End file.
